Ginger
Ginger is Mayor Gale's daughter and youngest child, as well as Gust's baby sister. She spends most of her time indoors, rarely coming outside.The only time she comes outside is when it is nighttime or raining. Russo, the family butler, often runs errands for her, such as fetching her food. Biography Ginger was born in Portia on a stormy night, that same night, her mother passed away. The older residents in Portia often comment on how much Ginger reminds them of her mother, both in looks and her kindness. When Ginger was twelve she suddenly collapsed while walking under a sunny day. Dr. Xu tried many remedies but none worked. From that day on, Ginger has been getting weaker and weaker. Still, she keeps her head held high in hopes one day she'll be able to walk under the sun again. Background Ginger was born on Winter of Day 1 in Portia. The same night on her birth date, her mother, Liza, passed away. Her brother, Gust, blamed her for their mother's death and left Portia. When Ginger was twelve years old, she collapsed while out for a walk on a sunny day. She had tried several remedies to no avail and continues to grow weaker by the day. Ginger dreams of becoming an architect like her brother, much so that she likes making small trinkets. She likes sour foods but dislikes spicy and cold foods due to her condition. She dislikes receiving gifts and would rather just spend time sitting and chatting. Social Chat Spar Ginger is eligible for sparring. If you hurt her constantly, she will Spar you. Gust or Russo or both will take her place in the sparring match. If you win the 3rd time you spar, You will get 3 friendship points. RPS Ginger is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks ;Wife + :Gale will come and give you some stipends Preferences Ginger's unique trait is neither gaining or losing relationship points for gifts that would normally be neutral, liked, or disliked by other characters. Although, some gifts do actually provide relationship points, such as giving her an Umbrella. Data taken from game assets, game version 7.01004. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). All other items will default to Neutral (+-0). Food preferences *Likes sour *Dislikes spicy *Dislikes seafood *Dislikes ice cream Play and date Ginger can be asked to play and date. However, unlike other characters, she can only meet between 20:00 - 22:00; she only waits outside Gale's house and cannot be met in the typical meeting areas. Additionally, she cannot participate in the seesaw minigame. Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"My stomach is not so good, so eating spicy food will really ruin my day." *"I don't eat too much ice cream, they're too cold for my stomach." *"The Rainbow Lemonade here at The Round Table is very unique, why don't you try one sometimes?" *"Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it." ;Ask about work *"I don't have a job right now, but I want to be an architect like my brother when I get better." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"Papa told me stories about him and uncle Russo during the war against Duvos. I mean war is cruel but it's also admirable when people stand up against the bad guys and fight for what is just, right?" *"You know, because of my condition, I rarely step outside of Portia. If I do get better, I would love to travel the world." ;Compliment *(You must be really strong willed.) **"Th-thank you. I do have a weak body, and it's something I have to live with everyday. But as people say, when life gives you lemons, you make some lemonade." **"Thank you for understanding, it's very stressful living to live with my condition. But it taught me to live each day fully." *(It seems like your family cares a lot about you.) **"I'm lucky to be surrounded by loved ones and other good people." Romance Ginger is one of many bachelorettes to marry. The player may confess to her upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Girlfriend" or higher. Before marrying Ginger, you must go through a set of trials. One from Gale, Russo, and Gust. The first trial is given by Gale and it involves you having an A ranking workshop, and getting the #1 Work Shop during that month. The second trail is given by Russo, this trial is all about answering a set of questions about Ginger. The third and final trial is to upgrade your house to level 3. Upon marrying Ginger, her father, Gale, will send stipends, a fixed regular sum paid in allowance. Schedule 19:00 - 22:00 - you can you usually see her in the Plaza between these times. Caught her walking with her brother Gust around 19:30. They were heading out to the river which is south of the Plaza. 22:00 - 03:00 - Just a little ways up north from the bridge you built you can find them sitting by the river. Seen this happened around Thursday Night to Early Friday morning. Sunday - 19:00 - 22:00 - If its not raining she walks around the town rather than go straight to the River outside the plaza. She is accompanied by her brother Gust. Rainy days - 10:00 - In the morning she starts heading to the river near the bridge. Birthday (Winter 1) - 7:00 - 12:00 - Leaves home and walks towards cemetery (10:30-11:00 - reaches top grave near the left of the Abandoned Ruins #2). Leaves cemetery at 12:00 to walk home. Reaches home at 15:30. Dialogue Trivia *When married, Ginger will occasionally cook for you in the morning. She always goes out at night, as she will stay at home during sunny days except on Saturday. **A possible bug causes Ginger to appear outside during bright sunlight when she is sparred with, despite her condition. *As of Alpha 3.7, Ginger no longer holds an umbrella. Instead, she wears an umbrella hat outdoors, regardless of weather. *After reaching 2 hearts, Ginger will send you a Yellow Sapphire Necklace and a crafting recipe for this item in the mail. *Despite saying that she likes DIY jewelries, Ginger is neutral when receiving crystal necklaces. *Ginger is one of the only two characters that have a different value than +1 for neutral gifts (+- 0). Pinky is the only other character. Neutral gifts for her will default to -2. Gallery Ginger.jpg 20180128201247_1.jpg|Ginger attending a town meeting. Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes